


The Galette Queen's Busty Bunnies

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: Dog Days, Strike Witches
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Big Breasts, Bunny Girl, Crossover, Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Futanari with Balls, Masturbation, Same Voice Actor, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlotte Yeager crash-lands in Flonyard, she's picked up by Vert, who takes her back to the castle for a bath and a way to get home. Shirley shows her how a rabbit in heat is supposed to behave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Galette Queen's Busty Bunnies

It had been a while since the Heroes had left for their homes, and the war games in Floynard had returned to their ordinary level of activity. Vert, one of the members of Genoise, was wandering around the countryside. Like everyone in the kingdom of Flonyard, Vert had animals ears and a tail, but otherwise looked human. She had the features of a rabbit, and was one of the few representatives from the rabbit kingdom in the tri-kingdom area. Like with any rabbit, that meant she was always ready to breed.

Vert could keep her mating instincts in check most of the time. The rush of battle channeled her energy elsewhere, but when her clothes were blasted off in combat, and they inevitably were, there was a small urge in her belly that wanted to jump on someone and start pumping up and down, bringing her to an orgasm. She was the only person in Galette that was like this. She had told the rest of Genoise, and they had immediately suggested to her masturbation. Noir had an entire stash of vibrators in various sizes that she offered to shove up Noir’s dripping, pink snatch, and Jaune had a few finger techniques in mind. Vert ran to a distant field in order to get some peace of mind.

Vert sat down underneath the shade of a giant tree, and removed her clothes. Her long, blonde hair fell to her shoulders. Freed from her outfit, she could feel the heft of her breasts. They were bigger than Her Highness’s. She massaged her soft, plump breasts with her palm, waxing the beads of sweat over her stiff nipples. Vert’s nipples were a light pink, and her areola were rather large, becoming puffy when she was aroused. She didn’t have any hair near her pussy. Noir had suggested that all of Genoise shave, though Her Highness had never said anything about that being a requirement.

Vert took two of her fingers and spread apart her lower lips. Her wet, pink slit was throbbing just above the grass. The prickly sensation of the grass against her butt distracted her a bit, but she continued. Vert shoved her fingers in her pussy, scraping around the many folds of her rabbit hutch. She flicked her thumb against her budding clitoris. As she played her lower body melodically, her other hand massaged her bosom, gently tweaking her nipple until her tits and her clit were both standing on end, engorged and aroused as the sunlight beat down on them. Vert’s body tensed up tightly.

Clear, sticky juices were leaking out of her pussy, staining her legs with a thin layer of secretions. She closed her eyes, gently moaning as she rocked back and forth near the tree. The lewd, squishy sounds of her pussy reverberated in her head. Her fleshy breasts bounced up and down, beating against her chest with a pleasing sound. She squeezed her hands down on her chest tighter, pushing the flesh inward and outward with the contortions of her hand. Vert pinched her nipple and her clitoris, and spread her fingers apart in her pussy, giving her dripping snatch a final rub.

She climaxed on the spot. Her hand remained inside her pussy as she calmed down. Vert slowly tried to slide out, but the movements of her hand made her quickly orgasm a second time, and then a third. Vert pulled her sticky fingers out of her pussy and licked her love juices off, swallowing it with a pleased gulp. She rubbed her hands, wet with her cum, over her breasts, coating them in a shiny layer of sweat and secretions. Vert sat against the tree, panting, as her body calmed down from her climax. She broke into a wide smile, but her relief would only be temporary. She saw what looked like a shooting star coming through the sky, landing on a field very close to her.

A cloud of dust and debris blew into the air. Vert hastily threw on her clothes, leaving them wrinkled and covered with grass, and ran over to investigate the disturbance. In a crater, in the middle of a large ditch, was a girl. Vert wasn’t sure where she had come from. She was dressed in a military uniform - or rather, the remains of one, most of the fabric having been stripped off on the landing. She had a pair of metal machines strapped to her legs with propellers at the end. The Hero had told her about these things called airplanes, they sort of resembled that.

Though the person in the ditch was covered in dirt, Vert got a good look at her form. She had long, red hair and blue eyes, and a pair of breasts equal to Vert’s own. She crawled into the dirt and brushed aside the dust and mud covering this mysterious pilot’s form. She got a good look at the area near the girl’s pussy. She had a thick, soft bush of hair in the same reddish color. Vert touched her lightly on the shoulder, and a pair of rabbit ears popped out of her head. Those weren’t in there before.

The pilot regained consciousness. She spread her legs and gave out a big sigh. Her snatch opened up, and a splashy stream of golden yellow urine flowed out from between her legs. It dripped into the grass above, forming a small puddle, covering the land in a golden yellow, salty-smelling dew. As the last drops of pee fell out of her and dribbled past her bright pink asshole, the girl sighed and looked up at the person who had saved her. Her crafty eyes adjusted their vision, and glanced at the girl who saved her.

“What country am I in?” she asked.

“Galette,” replied Vert.

“I’ve never heard of that country,” said the girl, “My name’s Charlotte, you can call me Shirley. I don’t want to lie here all day.” She looked across the horizon. “Looks like you have a castle. How about we go there?”

Vert picked up Charlotte by her shoulders. She summoned some Bright Power from within her to carry the plane-like units behind her as they walked. Vert draped a coat over Charlotte, and took her back into the Galette castle. She kept her out of sight from the castle staff, not knowing if something like this was allowed. Vert brought the girl called Shirley up to Genoise’s chambers, and told her that the bathroom was nearby. Shirley and Vert both went in. Vert sat outside the tub, waiting for the person she had saved to be done with.

“You never told me your name,” said Shirley.

“Vert Far Breton,” she said, “Archer from Genoise. I saw you...”

“Sorry about that,” said Shirley, cutting her off, “I had to take a piss, so I hope you don’t mind seeing me leak in front of you. I can drink everyone in the 501st under the table, except maybe the Karlslanders. They love their beer. Liberion beer is kinda weak, but we’re really good at partying.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Vert. “I’m not recognizing any of these country names. I didn’t mind seeing you pee, but I was going to ask about the rabbit ears.”

Shirley pumped some soap from a nearby container into her hand, and began scrubbing her boobs. She felt the weight of her tits, contrasted with the lightness of the soapy suds, and kept massaging her chest, slowly moving her hands down to her stomach.

“Oh, those,” said Shirley, “I’m a Witch. One of the Strike Witches, to be exact. We need these powers to pilot our Striker Units and fight against the Neuroi. I was dueling one of them in the air when my magic and Neuroi magic collided, and I went so fast that I think I got sucked into some sort of wormhole. I couldn’t stop myself, so I crashed in the safest place possible.”

“I thought a Hero Summoning was going on,” said Vert. “Every nearby country already has a designated hero, so I wasn’t sure why we needed another one.”

“So I’m in another world?” asked Shirley. “So your rabbit ears are real? Mine just have to do with my familiar, but you’re like, actually a rabbit... person?”

“Something like that,” said Vert.

Shirley pulled Vert into the shower. The water dripped down her clothes, revealing her nipples underneath her shirt. “What were you doing out there? Your clothes looked all sweaty, and I don’t think it was from running around.”

“I was... masturbating,” said Vert. “I’m almost constantly in heat, compared to everyone else, so I need to do something to deal with my urges. I don’t think I’ve calmed myself down. Everything is making me horny... when I saw you pee, and now that I see you naked... I don’t care if you’re a girl, I want to do just pounce on you and lick you all over.”

Shirley removed Vert’s clothes, leaving her in only her stained underwear. “Don’t worry, I’m used to that sort of stuff.”

“Because of your rabbit familiar?” asked Vert.

“I’m just horny. I love having sex,” said Shirley. “Lucchini sucks my boobs while she’s sleeping, but I’ve actually rubbed pussies with Gertrude a few times. She loves to play hard to get. Don’t worry, I know everything there is about how to make you happy.”

Vert was naked once again. The hot shower water streamed down on the two girls. Shirley’s rabbit ears popped out of her head, and a small tail sprouted from her back, just above her big ass. Shirley leaned in for a kiss, and overlapped her tongue with Vert’s. The two rabbit girls’ lips interlocked, saliva dripping down their lips and into their cleavage, slowly dripping off the tips of their erect nipples like water from a faucet.

This feeling Vert had, she had never experienced anything like it before. While Shirley smelled of a human, she was displaying all the touches of a rabbit when it came to mating. The way she moved her tongue and the way her pussy slowly throbbed, overflowing with a viscous love juice, all reminded Vert of her own body. She wrapped her arms around Shirley’s body, feeling up her ass, squeezing the soft flesh of Shirley’s cheeks between her fingers. Shirley let out a little giggle, and did the same thing back to Vert. She pinched the plump part of Vert’s ass between her fingers, watching her squirm as she toyed with her butt.

“Shirley, your hands are warm...” said Vert.

The red-haired girl grabbed Vert from the back and pushed their bodies close together. Their large breasts squeezed together, pushing flesh against flesh. Shirley rubbed the stiff tips of her nipples against Vert’s areola. She jiggled her chest back and forth, massaging Vert’s tits with her own. The two girls let out short screams, surrendering to the pleasure coursing through their bodies. As their nipples overlapped, they felt their pussies becoming wetter, hotter and stickier. Drops of love juice gathered around the lips of Shirley’s pink slit. The witch took a deep breath, and inhaled Vert’s scent. She pushed Vert down to the floor, and turned around so her ass, bunny tail wiggling, was facing the door.

“I can feel it in your tits. Get down on the floor and follow my lead,” said Shirley.

Vert rested on her back. Shirley got down on all fours. Her breasts swung back and forth, making a pleasant sound when her sweaty titflesh slapped against each other. She lowered her nipples over Vert’s face, pushing her hard nubs directly into her mouth. She mimed a sucking motion, and bent down. Shirley pushed Vert’s breasts together, bringing her nipples in close proximity to each other. Shirley teased Vert by rubbing the hard, swollen points against each other before taking both nipples into her mouth at the same time.

“Your boobs are really sweet,” said Shirley, her mouth muffled by Vert’s swollen breasts, “Don’t be shy. I’m dangling my tits over you so you can suck on them. Shove ‘em right in your mouth.”

Vert raised her hands and squeezed Shirley’s pliable tits between her fingers, massaging the skin around her nipples and getting a feel for her well-toned body. Both of the bunny girls were in good shape from their wars, but compared to Vert, Shirley was perfect. Vert opened her mouth wide and took in one of the areola whole, while gently plucking at the free one with her hands. Vert sucked on the hard point, massaging her tongue around the soft, pink nub. Shirley continued massaging Vert’s breasts while this happened, bringing both of them closer to a climax.

The blonde rabbit took a deep whiff of the smell of sweat and soap lingering between Shirley’s tits. The potent smell sent her head spinning into a white spiral, overtaken by the faint milky scent coming off of her nipples. Shirley continued to suck on both of Vert’s breasts at the same time, sliding her tongue between her erect nipples, opening her mouth briefly to let her saliva drip down Vert’s rolling hills. Shirley released the slaver-stained nipples from her mouth, and pulled forward with enough force to pull her own tit from Vert’s mouth with a popping sound.

“What’s going on?” asked Vert.

“That was just the warm-up,” said Shirley, “I can smell your pussy from here.”

“Stop saying things like that,” said Vert.

“I can smell the stink of my own cunny, too, so don’t be afraid. I’ll play with your clit, and you play with mine. You did a good job letting it out by yourself, but it will feel so much better when someone else does it for you,” said Shirley in her laid-back tone.

Shirley, her body slimy with soap, scooted down Vert’s form with ease. Her breasts rubbed over Vert’s stomach, her nipple briefly dipping into her belly button. Shirley, her rabbit ears flopping, positioned herself over Vert’s pussy and flicked out her tongue. She licked her partner’s clitoris gently, humming while her lips passed by the tiny bud. Vert, shaking in pleasure, looked upward. She could see Shirley’s snatch hovering above her face. She breathed the raw, feminine scent in, and opened her eyes towards the shining light of the bathroom for a better look at the flower garden above her.

She had only seen it briefly back at the crater, but now that she got a better look at it, it was beautiful. A wet, throbbing pink snatch, with its grooves visible and full of a sticky, transparent love honey. Just above it was Shirley’s unshaved orange bush, the tips of the hairs brushing against Vert’s face. She found it ticklish and kind of pleasant. Vert extended her tongue and stuck it deep up Shirley’s pussy, while Shirley continued sucking on her clit in front of her. Vulgar, wet sounds filled the bathroom as they tasted each other deeper.

The pussy tasted as good as it smelled. Vert loved the feeling of the juices dripping onto her tongue, swallowing them in ecstatic delight. The spot between her legs throbbed with delight as Shirley licked her lower lips with her tongue. Shirley, her fingers wet with pussy juice, traced down the line of Vert’s pussy, making her way to her pink asshole. Shirley stuck one of her sloppy fingers in Vert’s butt, then another one, gently spreading apart the hole and exposing the velvet insides. Vert shook, stopping her eating of Shirley’s pussy to ask her what she’s doing.

“Are you telling me you’ve never played with your ass?” asked Shirley. “It’s Lucchini’s second favorite way of waking me up, right after pinching my nipples. You never know when someone might want to shove something up there. You have to be...” she lowered her mouth onto Vert’s pussy again, “...ready.”

Shirley slurped Vert’s pussy more. Vert darted her tongue out, lapping up more of Shirley’s juice. It dribbled down the edges of her lips and onto her cleavage. Shirley’s waist rocked back and forth above her, smearing her face with her Liberion scent. Vert panted heavily. She was on the verge of another orgasm, and if she didn’t make Shirley cum at the same time, she would feel like she wasn’t being a very good host. Vert stuck her tongue into Shirley’s pussy and slammed it back and forth against the walls. She slid her hands off Shirley’s ass, where they had previously been holding on for support, and pinched her clitoris. Shirley and Vert came together, squirting their sticky, transparent sprays over each other’s faces.

Vert came a second time, covering Shirley in her juices. Vert could hear her heart beating as her body started to calm down. Her anus closed tightly around Shirley’s fingers. The witch slowly pulled her sweaty digits out, sniffing them, and reaching for the soap. Vert still felt the cold, slimy feeling in her ass. The liquid dripped out of her holes and into the water below. Shirley continued dripping onto her face. She licked up the drops pooling around her lips, savoring the last bits of Shirley’s rich flavor.

“That was really awesome,” said Shirley. “I told you I knew what makes a rabbit tick.”

“Thank you... Shirley...” said Vert. “I’ve never felt so good in my life. Even my breasts felt like they were cumming. I wish you could stay here forever and fuck me. You’re the only person in Galette who understands me.”

“I just did this because it was fun,” said Shirley, smiling impishly.

She climbed off Vert and sat beside her in the bath, pushing up Vert’s breasts with her hands. Vert reached across her body and did the same to Shirley’s tits, enjoying the squeezable, yet firm weight of the heavy breast in her hand. The girls saw their nipples retreat to their usual softness, and simply sat beside each other in the bath, enjoying the smell of each other and the soapy bubbles floating around them.

Her Majesty, Leonmitchelli, had just come back from an intense, sweaty day of training for the next war games against Biscotti. She wanted to make sure her bust was able to contain enough magic power to fight against Yukikaze. Her pussy had been aching since Nanami left, never forgetting her gentle petting and the way she licked her good. She heard the noises coming from Vert’s room on the first floor when she returned to the castle, and set about investigating. The door was slightly ajar, so it was easy for her to burst in.

She could smell something strange in the air. A scent like gunpowder, like a rabbit. The soap was masking it, but there had never been something like this in Galette before. She opened the door to the bathroom and saw Shirley and Vert kissing each other in the throes of passion, completely nude and gently teasing each others’ rabbit ears. She smirked, drawing Vert’s attention to her royal gaze.

“Your Majesty...” said Vert. “Hello. This is Shirley. She comes from Liberion, so...”

“Vert, I don’t care if you do these things, but keep the door closed. You don’t want to disturb the rest of the castle,” said Leo, gently closing the door to Vert’s room. “Especially not when I join in.”

“So who’s the lioness?” asked Shirley. “I like the sound of her voice.”

“The same to you, Liberion girl,” said Leo. She tossed aside her jacket and shorts, leaving her in only her blouse and underwear. She pulled down the blouse slowly, exposing her sweat-covered breasts, her dark pink nipples fully erect from the dopamine rushing through her body. She slowly slid off her panties, and stood before the two bunny girls in the buff.

Leo’s body was more toned than Shirley’s or Vert’s. As Queen of Galette, she had to keep in shape for the war games, especially if she was to wield her famous axe. Her breasts were on the large side, and her pussy had a finely trimmed patch of silvery hair, which looked groomed compared to Shirley’s. Two cat ears and a long tail were also part of her body. She laughed, and thrust her crotch, her pussy dripping with sweat and love juices, out towards Vert.

“Vert, we can’t just let this incident, bringing an outsider into the castle uninvited, go without some form of punishment,” Leo placed her hand in front of her pussy, summoning the royal seal of Galette to her palm in a flash of brilliant blue light. “Bright Power! Beast King Breeding Drive!” The light shone around her crotch, which materialized into a thick, veiny cock with a bright red glans. A pair of smooth balls, slightly larger than normal, dangled beneath it, obscuring her pussy. “Your Bright Power needs a little work before you can create something like this.”

“It’s a beautiful penis, your majesty, but I just came, so I’m not sure if I’m ready to go...” Vert said.

“You’ve still got an orgasm or two left in you. I’m feeling horny already,” said Shirley. “I think you’re the Queen Leo they talked about. That’s some nice magic you’ve got there. I can do the same thing.”

Shirley’s magic emblem appeared in front of her waist. Normally, magic was used to create barriers or enhance one’s speed, or to power a Striker Unit. She transferred the power in her body towards her crotch, and it sprouted into a dick of equal girth to the Queen’s. Shirley didn’t know a sack was necessary, but she was proud of her magical futanari penis. She had used it many times back at the base, and was eager to stick it in something now.

“Prepare yourself, Vert!” said Shirley.

Shirley scooted closer to Vert, rubbing her glans in the wet outer labia of Vert’s pussy. She felt the sensation running through her body, feeling nearly as good as when she had licked it earlier. She gently pushed the tip through Vert’s lips, going deeper into her snatch. The wet folds of the pussy wrapped around her thick cock, slowly squeezing around it as it inched in further, until Vert was sitting on Shirley’s lap, the cock in all the way to the base.

“That feels so good,” said Shirley. “Have you ever done this before?”

“A few times, but not with a girl,” said Vert. “Shirley, your cock is filling me up!”

Shirley thrust in and out of Vert’s pussy, scraping her dick against the edges of Vert’s pussy. The hot, thick rod pushed up through her snatch, the tip, which quickly became coated with a sticky layer of precum, almost kissing the mouth of her womb. “Is today a safe day?” asked Shirley. “Just checking.”

“I... think so,” said Vert, “or at least I hope so. Oh, I can feel it in my ass, too!”

“Your ass?” asked Leo. “Oh, my, what have you been getting up to?”

“I stuck my fingers up her tush,” said Shirley. “Cleaned it out real nicely. Want to try going inside her, Your Majesty?” Shirley grabbed onto Vert’s buttocks and spread apart her cheeks, exposing her anus to the warm bathroom air.

Leo had been stroking her cock the whole time, getting it pumped for Vert’s erotic punishment. Her body, sticky with sweat and lube, was ready to go. Her breasts bounced up and down in delight, and a tiny hint of white precum was dribbling out of her glans. Leo reached her other hand down and gently massaged her balls, keeping her dick stiff as she prepared to thrust her royal scepter into Vert’s slowly breathing, throbbing pink flower.

“Your asshole looks so cute, Vert,” said Leo, “I can’t wait to shove it in there.” She poked her glans against the edge of Vert’s anus, gently pushing it deeper into Vert’s smelly, velvet insides. Her ass was a lot smoother than her pussy, but just as pleasurable to slide through, and even tighter than Leo could imagine. All of her castle staff had sexually pleased her one way or the other at times, but she never imagined this kind of pleasure could exist in the ass of Genoise. Quickly enough, her stick was in all the way up to the base, and her balls were slapping against the flesh of Vert’s ass.

Gently, Leo pulled herself out of Vert’s butthole before plunging back in, savoring the flavor as the rabbit girl’s anal muscles squeezed around her cock. She could feel the girth of Shirley’s cock rubbing her through Vert’s rectum. Shirley was enjoying being enveloped by the hot, wet confines of Vert’s pussy, pushing her dick in as far as she could go. Vert grew wetter and tighter as they thrust through her. She panted heavily, slowly losing her focus to the pleasure flowing through her body from both ends. Shirley massaged her hands up Vert’s body and gently pinched her nipples. Vert’s pussy and asshole tightened even further, making Leo and Shirley cry out in pleasure.

“How are you liking it?” asked Shirley.

“Surely my royal cock is better than that fake rabbit,” said Leo, suddenly acting as though this was a contenst.

“I’m not sure about that, your majesty,” said Shirley, “I’ve used my dick a lot more, and I know what makes Vert tick. Aaaah, her pussy is starting to know the shape of my cock now. She’s...” Shirley moaned, “...hitting me in just the right places.”

Vert felt as though she was hearing the Queen in stereo. Shirley’s voice wasn’t as authoritative as Leo’s, but it had the same cadence, the same tone. The cocks, throbbing and hot inside her plump body, were reaching their maximum thickness, her body was starting to tense up. With every jerk out of her body, followed by a push back in, her pussy made a wet, vulgar sound, followed by a lewd squeaking coming from her anus as Leo massaged the ring of her pinkish-brown flower with her rock-hard phallus.

“I... don’t think I can pull out,” said Shirley, “Your pussy’s too tight.”

“Her ass is even tighter,” said Leo. “I think I’m going to burst.”

“Hurry! Hurry up and cum inside me!” Vert said in a state of mindless pleasure. “Pump me full of your hot cum! Leo!”

Shirley tossed a disapproving glance Vert’s way. She grabbed onto Vert’s breasts and squeezed down, giving a final thrust into her silky pussy. Shirley’s cock exploded with a burst of white, hot, sticky cum, splattering the inside of Vert’s snatch pure white. Seconds later, Leo reached her breaking point. Her grip tightened, and she pulled her dick up Vert’s asshole. Her glans released a sticky stream of white jizz up the rabbit’s backdoor. Her pussy and butt were filled with a white-hot sensation. Vert was the last to orgasm, covering Shirley’s girl cock with a final layer of sweet-smelling love juice.

A voice sounded from the room next door. It didn’t belong to any of the three in the bathroom. Shirley and Leo’s dicks became half hard. They popped them out of an exhausted Vert with ease. Drops of semen were leaking from her pussy and asshole, and her body was covered with sweat. Yet, she felt completely satisfied. Vert jumped into the bathtub to relax, and Shirley and Leo nodded to each other quietly.

They got dressed in everything except for their skirts. Shirley didn’t have a skirt to wear, and Leo felt like dressing light for today. They waited until their magic wore off, and their cocks dissolved off their body in a burst of light. Shirley extended her hand sideways, copping a feel of Leo’s large, flexible chest. She massaged around the center of the breast until she found the nipple, taking delight in teasing the queen of beasts.

“You weren’t bad back there,” said Shirley.

Leo returned the favor and grabbed Shirley’s chest. “You have stamina worthy of a hero. Maybe we can do each other directly next time. When Millhi isn’t begging for my attention.”

“I like the sound of it,” said Shirley.

They heard the screaming voice again. Adel, the King of Heroes, stood in the doorway. She wasn’t wearing anything below the waist, save for her panties, which had dropped down to her feet. The faint smell of urine and feces was coming off her body, but her pussy was coated with a thin layer of juice. Shirley saw, and smelled, some of it on her hands, as well.

“That was amazing!” said Adel, “I was using the bathroom when I overheard the three of you having sex. I just had to get off. Can I join in next time?”

Shirley wasn’t sure how to respond.

Within a few hours, and with some help from Ricotta, she had checked the magic parameters that would allow her to return to her world and fight in the Neuroi battles once more. Leo and Adel were at the crater where she had landed, ready to see her off, but Vert wasn’t there. Shirley attached her Striker Unit and checked that everything was ready to go. The propellers began to whir. She heard a voice calling out to her from a distance.

“Shirley! Shirley!” the voice said. It was Vert, running across the fields as fast as she could. She tripped, and then stood up and continued running. Her clothes had been hastily put on, but she had a huge smile on her face. “Shirley!” She whispered in the Witch’s ear. “Thank you for the good time.”

Shirley smiled. “Well, I probably won’t remember anything that happened here, but it was a blast,” she said, “Until next time, everybody!” Like that, Shirley flew off into the sky, disappearing into the afternoon sunlight. The whirring of her Striker Unit gently faded. The only sign she had been there was the crater in the ground.

Vert gently massaged her waist, and felt something begin to bulge, something bigger than her panties could hold, followed by two small swellings below. She thought, “Jaune is going to love this.”


End file.
